The Shadow's Story
by LeaStar
Summary: No one noticed him. He was left behind by the others, he was invisible, or so he thought. When a certain person finally notices him, will he free himself from the chains that bind him to his guilt-ridden self? Or will he finally let his heart speak? AU/AH with infernal devices characters
1. Chapter 1 Boring and Plain

**Hi! This is my first fanfiction(that I've uploaded). I hope my English isn't too bad, it's not my first language.  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

**Chapter 1 "Boring and Plain"**

Boring, that was the word Alexander Gideon Lightwood would use to describe himself. Everything about him was boring, his hobbies, his clothing, and his raven black hair. Just his striking blue eyes weren't as plain as everything else. Everyone told him that his eyes were gorgeous, but he didn't believe them. They were normal blue eyes, normal, like he was.

His brother, he was his own league. Jace was handsome, with a face even more beautiful than the David's statue. Everything about him was golden, hair, eyes, skin… Just his attitude wasn't golden, even though the teachers still loved him. Alec wondered how he did it. He would never be as perfect as Jace was, okay, maybe he wasn't perfect. But everybody liked him, so what was the difference.

Isabelle, she was beautiful in every way. Long dark hair with nearly as dark eyes, long legs and curves that every girl would die for. For her seemed nothing impossible. Guys were moths and she was the light, but if one would touch her, he would be burned within seconds.

So yeah, Alec thought, I guess I'm the black sheep in the family. I'm not attractive or handsome in any way.

He looked at his alarm clock. **6:30** Should I get up? Alec thought, I still have time, but I can't go back to sleep. Slowly he rose to his feet and looked for some clothes. He didn't really care what he would be wearing for the first day of school after the holidays. Why should he? It wasn't like he cared what the others thought of him.

_But you do care, _told him the little voice in his head. Alec shook his head and grabbed a normal blue sweater and washed out blue jeans. He went to the bathroom with them and took his pajama clothes off.

The shower didn't take long and when he came out it smelled like green apples. Alec quickly changed into his clothes for the day and stared at himself in the mirror. Nope, still as plain as always.

His room was not really big, but it was enough for him. The walls were white and the carpet was a darker blue. The bed was a little bit too small for him, but he could live with it. The room was not really messy, but also not very tidy. The desk was strewn with books and his garbage can was nearly overfilled.

Alec grabbed his bag, went out of the room and nearly collided with his sister.

"You're already up?" he asked Isabelle. She wore a red shirt with black markings on the side and black skinny jeans that showed off her long legs. Her hair was tied up in a pony tail and she wore light brown eye shadow.

"I thought if I would stand up now, I wouldn't look like a zombie when I arrive at school," she told him with a sleepy expression and went to the kitchen.

Alec followed her and he saw her sitting at the table with a note in her hand.

"From mum and dad."

He took it and looked at the neat handwriting from his mother.

**We wish you all a perfect first day at school after the holidays!**  
**Love, your mother and father**  
**Alexander: Don't forget to wake up Jace!**

Isabelle looked up at Alec with an unreadable look.

"Typical of mum, isn't it? The first day after the holidays and she's already gone. I don't really blame dad, we already knew he had to catch his flight early in the morning. But mom…"

It was true. Robert Lightwood was a very busy man. He ran a large company and had to keep contact with his business partners from other countries. He wasn't often at home and even when he was, he had work to do.

His wife Maryse was a film trailer producer. She worked long hours and often came home late from work. She took herself three weeks of holidays to be with her children, but she told them the day before, that she had to get back to work. Her co-workers couldn't work without her.

Alec knew it had just been an excuse to get away from them. After she had lost her youngest child, Maryse lost herself in her job. At night Alec sometimes heard her crying.

The thought brought tears to his eyes. Max's death changed everything. He died in a car accident. Another car crashed into them and Max's head collided with the back of a seat. He was dead in seconds.

Everyone had had a way to handle the death of little Max. Alec's mother had lost herself in work, Robert had gone abroad and came back weeks later, Isabelle had cried until she had had no tears left, Jace had screamed and shouted and Alec – Alec had blamed himself, he still blamed himself.

He had been the one driving the car, he should have watched out, he should have…he should have been the one dead, not Max. It was his fault. Everyone told him it wasn't, he shouldn't blame himself. The car came too fast; there had been no chance to avoid the car crash. At some point he had started to believe them, but sometimes the guilt came back.

"-lec? Alec?" his little sister's voice brought him back to the present.

"Huh? Oh, yeah," he went to coffee machine and poured himself some of the brown liquid into a cup.

"Are you alright?" She looked worried and wondered what he had thought of.

"I'm okay."

"It certainly doesn't sound like it," she said and ate…whatever that was.

"What are you eating?" Alec asked as he took a seat beside her.

"The pancakes I made yesterday, some were left over, because 'someone' didn't eat any," she glared at him and took a bite of her pancake.

Alec looked down at his cup of coffee and didn't say anything; he knew he was a terrible liar.

"It's just because we didn't even know that were pancakes!" Jace told them as he came through the door. Alec nearly spilled his coffee; he hadn't expected him to stand up on his own.

Jace wore a white t-shirt with the words '**SEX ON A STICK**' written over it and simple black trousers.

"I can cook! You two just don't know what good cooking is," Isabelle replied.

"I don't think someone can call what you are doing 'cooking'," the golden boy answered with a grin.

"I can cook, dammit! Alec, tell me I can cook!"

Alec looked down again and knew he turned red.

"Ähm…"

"Ha! See? You can't cook! I won!" Jace did a victory dance, but was immediately interrupted by Isabelle.

"Not so fast! How do you even know that my food tastes bad? You haven't even tried it! Come on, eat it!"

Jace looked at her incredulous.

"What? Eat…that?! I don't think I have a death wish."

"Eat it or…"

"Or what?"

Isabelle grinned and stood up.

"Or I'm going to the park today and bring back a duck, which I will hide in your room. Eat my _delicious_ pancakes or a duck will terrorize your room, your choice."

The taller teen looked at her pancakes and then back to her. He glared and felt challenged.

"You wouldn't dare."

This brought a smile upon Isabelle's face.

"You'll see."

Alec couldn't watch any longer and knew if he wouldn't stop the argument, the two would kill each other.

"Guys, please, stop it. Why can't you two live in peace with each other for one day? It would make things a lot easier. Now grab your bags and get into the car, or we'll be late."

The two fighting teens looked at each other and seemed to make a silent agreement.

"Sure," they simultaneously said, Alec didn't like the sound of that.

Isabelle and Jace went out of the kitchen and immediately started fighting again.

It would be a long day.

**Please review? It would mean a lot to me! **


	2. Chapter 2 First Lesson

**I thank you all for reviewing! I honestly thought no one would! I wasn't going to post the second chapter so soon, but I just couldn't let you wait.  
**

**Chapter 2 "First lesson"**

"Could you two please stop fighting?" Alec was annoyed and tried to stop his younger siblings constant yelling. Jace rolled his eyes at him, but was finally silent.

"We weren't fighting, we were having a debate," Isabelle told her dark haired brother. She was playing with her hair while smiling like an innocent child.

"And about what?" Alec replied seemingly uninterested.

"About who will have more 'special friends' this year. I won last time," Jace said proud of himself.

"But just because I had a fever once!" Isabelle pointed out and her opponent stuck his tongue out at her. She pouted and looked out of the window.

"Not my fault your immune system is shit."

"I can't believe you made a bet out of this," Alec sighed and turned his attention towards the road once again. It took him a while to be able to drive again without freaking out. He had lost all his confidence in himself, but with the help of his family he got over his problem. Even though it sometimes brought back bad memories…

"We're here," he told his siblings and parked his car.

St. Nephilims was a very big school and known for its great sport teams. Jace was in the football team, he was the star quarterback of course. Izzy was more into dancing and after she joined the dance group, every girl wanted to dance just to be like her. A few guys also joined the group to get her attention.

Archery always fascinated Alec, so it didn't take him long to sign up for it. Not many people were in the club, but that was just how he liked it.

They got all out of the car and moved towards the big doors of their school.

"I can't wait to see everyone again!" Isabelle exclaimed and entered St. Nephilims.

The school corridors were already filled up with students, which seemed to move around in waves. Shouting was heard from people who saw each other again after the holidays, hugs were exchanged and some students were nearly over-run from others.

"It's just like I remembered," Jace said as a group of girls waved at him. A sexy smile spread across his face.

"Well guys, I'm off. The girls need me."

"Jace, wai-," but he was already heading towards his fan group.

"He'll never change," Alec sighed and looked at his schedule. First lesson Biology, oh joy.

"Alec, I hope the first day in the senior year won't be too horrible. Good luck," Isabelle started to turn around but Alec stopped her.

"Izzy, just…just don't break a guy's heart at the first day of school, okay?"

She smiled at and moved past him.

"I'll try!" she yelled as she was lost in the crowd of excited students.

For a moment Alec remembered when she was still small and innocent, sometimes he missed the old times. A student bumped against him, but quickly recovered and went straight on.

Not even a sorry, Alec thought and went to find the room where his first lesson would take place in, but I should be already used to it.

The hallways more and more cleared as he passed other students. Alec hoped a certain person wouldn't have Biology with him, but luck seemed not to be on his side.

"Ah, Lightwood! It's always a pleasure to see you! How were the holidays?" Alec's most hated person asked him.

"Okay, I guess," he mumbled and took a seat at a window, far away from the slimy student. But that didn't stop said person.

"Well, mine were perfect! You know, my dreams about your sister were better than good porn, she is just too amazing," Jonathan Morgenstern said with a sick grin.

One day I will break every bone in his body, Alec told himself, but not today.

"Nothing to say about that, _Alexander_? Hm, someone should give you a good fuck. Maybe then you'll loosen up a little," Jonathan laughed and some other guys were snickering too.

Alec's hands turned to fists and he was about to lose control over himself.

I'll murder him, he thought, I'll kill him and force him to eat his own balls.

He was going to stand up and give him a good beating, even though he normally never did that, when another student interrupted his actions.

"Just let him be, Morgenstern."

Alec searched for the person who said that and two rows behind him sat a tall teen and looked annoyed and tired.

"Why should I, _Bane_? We all know he's nothing but a little wimp, he needs to toughen up," Jonathan said and scoffed at the other student. The latter of the two had black hair with a few streaks of blue in it; he wore mascara and black eyeliner, which brought out his piercing yellow-green eyes. It looked pretty good on him, Alec had to admit, wait, what did I just think?

"Well, I think you're a wimp," a blond haired girl said and exchanged looks with the eyeliner guy.

"Camille Belcourt, the bitch from next door. How many guys have you screwed lately? I'm surprised you haven't got a sexually transmissible disease yet," the fair haired boy laughed and looked at the darker one.

"And of course you befriended Magnus Bane, the gayest guy in the whole world."

"Hey! I'm not gay! I'm a freewheeling bisexual! There's a difference, you know?!" Magnus yelled at him and Camille put a hand on his shoulder.

"He's not worth it honey."

All of a sudden the teacher came in, Luke Garroway, and told everyone to be silent.

Alec still looked at the tall dark haired boy and he saw him wink.

"No problem," he mouthed and looked past Alec to the teacher.

The first lesson had begun.

* * *

"…and read page 52, which is about symbiosis and write a summary," Mr. Garroway ended his boring lesson and the students quickly left the classroom. Alec took his time and was one of the last to exit it and was surprised when the boy, who defended him, blocked his way.

"My name's Magnus, but I guess you already know that by now," he smiled at him and put forth his hand.

"I'm Alec, nice to meet you, I guess," Alec replied and shook his hand. What does he want from me, he wondered, well, he doesn't seem to be an ass.

"That's not a very common name, is it a short form from something?" the taller teen asked.

"My full name is Alexander, but please don't call me like that, only my parents do."

After a moment of awkward silence Magnus finally spoke again.

"Jonathan really hates you, doesn't he?" Magnus asked and looked angry.

"Ahm, yeah. He always kind of hated me. Even though I don't know why. Maybe because I won't let him near my sister…" Alec frowned and thought of all the terrible things Jonathan could do to her. It sent him shivers down his spine.

"Thank you for not liking him."

This made the taller teen laugh and look at him and Alec noticed that his skin glittered… Is this guy wearing glitter, he asked himself and didn't notice he said it out loud.

"Yes. I think it points out how fabulous I am!" Alec chuckled; he looked so cute when he was proud of himself…wait, cute?

"What do you have next?" Magnus asked him and looked at his own schedule.

"Huh? Oh, History," Alec cursed himself for not listening, but to think about why he thought he was cute.

"Well, damn. I have got PE next; guess we won't see each other, _Blue Eyes_. Call me," Magnus told him and gave him his number on a sheet of paper.

Alec took the note dumbfounded and watched Magnus go away.

Did he just give me his number? he asked, and called me Blue Eyes?

Alec made his way to the next lesson and took a seat far in the back of the room.

_What the heck just happened?_

**I was too lazy to write the whole lesson, forgive me, but Biology isn't my cup of tea.  
**

**Review?  
**


	3. Chapter 3 The Call

**Thank you all for you kind words of encouragement! I'm not really happy how this chapter turned out, tell me what you think.  
**

**Chapter 3 "The Call"**

"And? How was your first day?"

"Pretty normal, I guess," Alec answered and sat down on the couch. After his strange encounter with Magnus, school got boring. He had thought of their meeting all the time and couldn't concentrate on what the teachers had said. A perfect way to start the new school year, Alec thought.

"Just normal? Oh come on! Something must've happened!" Isabelle exclaimed while she put vegetables into a pot, Alec didn't dare to guess what she cooked.

Well, I guess a guy hit on me, he thought and felt him blush. He shook his head at this crazy notion and turned his attention away from Isabelle and to his pocket. The note with Magnus' number was still in it.

"_Alec_."

Said person jumped as the voice said his name near behind him and glared.

"Jace! What the heck?" Alec shouted and turned only angrier when Jace just laughed.

"Hah! You should've seen your face! Priceless," Jace snickered and went over to Isabelle.

"What are you cooking?"

Isabelle looked up and smiled at him. She put the lid of the pot away and stirred…whatever that was. Jace took a smell of it and backed away from it with a disgusted face.

"Damn, what the fuck is that?" he asked her and looked for a tissue to get out the smell of Izzy's cooking. Isabelle pouted and pointed at the pot.

"_That_ is vegetable soup."

Alec was sure Jace's laughing could be heard in the entire city of New York.

"Tha-that's no-not soup! Tha-," he couldn't finish his sentence as he was trying to be able to breathe again. Isabelle stomped over to him and gave him a head slap, but that just increased his laughing and soon he was lying on the floor hyperventilating.

"That was for insulting me."

Alec got off the couch and bent down to examine Jace.

"Izzy, I think he's dying,"

"I-I'm not dy-dying, I w-ould die, if I a-ate Izzy's cooking," Jace replied and sat up.

Isabelle eyed him and Alec knew he had to do something or she would kill him now.

"So, how was your day?"

* * *

After Alec had to listen to all the problems his siblings had, like they couldn't walk three meters on their own, before their fan group came, or that they couldn't decide which boy/girl they would date next week, he finally made it to his room.

He was glad Isabelle hadn't asked him about his day again and he reached into his pocket.

What should I do, Alec thought and read the number. It wasn't like he didn't like Magnus, but he just thought he was nice…and maybe a _little_ bit attractive, but that was all. He didn't even know if Magnus really hit on him or if he was just this friendly to everybody.

What do I want from him, Alec asked himself. Magnus seemed friendly and it would be great to have a friend that isn't his brother or his sister… Did Magnus also want to be his friend? Well, stupid question, Alec scolded, he gave you his number, but maybe he wanted to be more then friends. He had said that he was bisexual. Did Alec feel the same as him?

Alec was not the emotional type; he kept his feelings locked up deep inside of him, so that he wouldn't be hurt. He never really liked girls like other boys did. But did he like boys?

Maybe I'm asexual, Alec thought, but quickly dismissed this stupid idea. No, certainly not.

He always had had a tiny crush on Heath Ledger for example (one of the saddest moments of Alec's life, when he found out Heath had died), or a crush on- Alec stopped himself thinking about it and took his mobile phone.

Don't think about it, Alec, just do it, he tried to calm himself down, but it didn't really work.

Without much thinking he typed the number of his maybe crush and waited…and waited.

He isn't answering, maybe I should ju-

_Hello?_

Oh shit! What should I do? What should I do, Alec thought and tried to think of something.

**Oh, ahm, hello.**

_I'm sorry that I can't remember your beautiful voice, but who are you exactly?_

**I'm A-Alec.**

Damn, why am I stammering?

_Ah! Alexander, you decided to call, how did it go?_

**I'm sorry?**

What did Magnus mean?

_How was the rest of your day?_

…**boring.**

Magnus laughed at his confession and after a few seconds he answered.

_But I wasn't so boring, was I?_

**No, of course not! …I, ahm, I wanted to ask you something.**

_And what would that be?_

**Why did you give me your number? It's not like we really know each other.**

_Well, I know your name and you know mine, isn't that the usual first step to become friends?_

Alec waited for a moment to answer.

**You want to be my friend?**

He heard snickering.

_Why wouldn't I? Just look at yourself in a mirror, but that isn't really the reason. You were the only one who didn't freak out or called me a…fag, when you saw me, beside Camille._

**I would never call you something like that!**

_See? That's why I want you as a friend…if you also want that._

…**yeah, I'd like to be your friend.**

_That's great!_

Alec could nearly hear Magnus' grin.

_I guess I'll see you tomorrow at school, Blue Eyes._

Then Magnus hung up.

Alec put his phone away and lay on his bed. Magnus is a little bit strange, he thought, but he's nice. He looked out of his window and saw cars racing through New York's streets and people chatting with their friends.

I wonder where dad or mum are now, Alec asked no one in particular, or Max.

The sky was already dark and he felt himself growing tired. He didn't know if he should be looking forward to going to school tomorrow, because of Magnus. Maybe he was just playing with him.

"I should stop worrying about every little thing," Alec mumbled, "but I guess that comes with being the older brother."

The last thing Alec noticed was that his mobile phone vibrated, but he already drifted away into a deep sleep.

**Good night, Alexander~**

**Magnus is such a charmer. ^-^ Please review?  
**


	4. Chapter 4 Lost Friend

**So, here's chapter four. A new character makes his entrance and things will be explained. **

**I'm glad that I finally found time to finish this chapter. The last few days sucked and weird things happened...  
**

**Disclaimer: I totally forgot that! (Maybe because it's so annoying.) All rights belong to Cassandra Clare. I just own the plot.  
**

**Chapter 4 "Lost Friend"**

Where is he, Alec thought and looked around in the cafeteria.

He hadn't seen Magnus all day and it was quite unnerving. Alec had been so excited to see him again which was really weird for him, and then he wouldn't show up.

Maybe he's sick. _Or maybe he was just fooling around with you._

Alec sighed and made his way to an empty table. The cafeteria food couldn't really be considered as food, but it was still better than Izzy's. Sad faced he picked at his food and didn't even notice that someone came towards his table.

"Why so sad?"

Startled Alec looked up and saw Magnus' amused face. He came, Alec thought and his mood lightened immediately. Today Magnus's hair had bright violet streaks in it and he wore skinny neon yellow trousers and a purple t-shirt with black markings.

"I'm not sad," he told him and smiled.

Magnus grinned and sat down at the other side of the table.

"I know. How can anyone be sad when I'm around them? It's just impossible," he exclaimed.

"Alec, how come that no one else is sitting here with you? I mean, you must be a chick magnet!"

Alec blushed furiously and tried to avoid Magnus' gaze.

"Well, I guess that's because Jace is like a lightning rod. Whatever tries to touch me will be absorbed by him, literally."

"Jace? …Oh! You mean Goldilocks? That's you brother?!" Magnus unbelievingly said.

"More like adopted brother, but yeah. It's not really bad that all the girls are with him," Alec told him and a second later he added, "You know, because I'm not really the relationship guy."

Man, the first part sounded like I was gay, he thought and concentrated on his food, which is not even so wrong…

The taller boy looked at him suspiciously, but didn't say anything.

Laughter was heard from a table at the back of the cafeteria and both teens turned their attention towards it. Apparently it was the table for the most popular guys and girls. Jace was currently talking with Will Herondale, his cousin. Jessamine Lovelace was also at the table and held a very exciting conversation with Isabelle.

"Why don't you sit with them?" Magnus asked Alec and looked back at him.

"I don't really like so much attention; I'm more the quiet guy, I guess."

"So you're the mysterious type?" the colorful boy asked and raised an eyebrow.

Alec was so distracted from the more-or-less hot motion of his friend that he didn't answer for a few seconds.

"I-I wouldn't say that." And back to stammering, Alec thought and mentally scolded himself.

Magnus seemed to have zoned out, because he didn't react and just stared blankly through Alec.

"I remember the times were I sat at that table," he finally said and settled back. "The good old times…"

Alec looked at him unbelievingly and leaned forward.

"You sat there?!" he harshly whispered and his eyes widened. Alec couldn't believe what he had just heard. He sat there, he thought surprised, but I would've noticed! Magnus closed the distance between them and their nose nearly touched. Alec was sure he was blushing, damn his pale skin!

"Of course! How could such a fine piece of man not sit there? But…things got out of hand after a while, but that's another story," Magnus didn't seem to want to talk about it and Alec wouldn't push him.

All of a sudden Alec spotted a person at the entrance of the cafeteria and quickly stood up.

"Jem?!" he shouted and came towards the silver haired boy who looked lost.

Said person smiled happily and embraced the raven haired teen. Magnus looked at them surprised and watched the scene.

"Alec! It feels like I haven't seen you in years!" James Carstairs exclaimed and took a look at Alec.

"…you have grown quite a bit, it seems. Last time I was still taller than you."

Alec reddened and scratched the back of his head. A little smile grew on his face and he chuckled nervously. He looked back at Magnus, who seemed to be a bit…jealous? So it seemed; he eyed them suspiciously and sulked a little bit. Alec found himself thinking it was cute…what was wrong with him? Ever since he met Magnus he felt those strange feelings, but he should concentrate on Jem now, they hadn't seen each other for three years!

He led the silver eyed boy to his and Magnus' table and introduced them to each other.

"Magnus, this is Jem. My best friend since…forever? He moved away three years ago, but he somehow is here again… And Jem, this is Magnus, I met him, well, yesterday," Alec felt himself growing embarrassed and sat down again, Jem followed his example.

"Nice to meet you, Magnus!" he gave him a firm handshake and smiled with his eyes.

"The pleasure is also on my side," the tall teen said and grinned, he couldn't help it, Jem just seemed so nice.

"So Jem," Alec began," why are you here again?" He was so excited that Jem had come back. Without him it had been hell! Of course there was Sebastian, but he hadn't been as close to him as he had been with the silver haired teen.

Jem smiled at him and started to explain what he had been doing for the last years.

"You know when I moved away from here? I told you it was because my father had gotten a new job in England. Well, at first everything went well. Our apartment was nice and mother loved it, but…something happened," Jem's head was downcast and his eyes were shining.

"My dad…he… There was a robbery at a bank and dad was there, the burglars held him captive and told him to fill their bags with money. He did what he was told and when the police arrived they…they shot him. "

Alec saw that Jem's eyes were beginning to fill with tears. Magnus looked shocked and probably didn't know what to say. The raven haired boy placed a hand on Jem's shoulder and slightly squeezed.

"Jem, I'm so sorry! That's just horrible," he said and looked apologetic at his best friend. The other teen slightly smiled and rubbed his eyes. He looked a little embarrassed.

"After that my mother didn't want to stay in Liverpool, it reminded her of him, me too. So we're back in the United States and I'm ready for the senior year!" At the end of his story he stood up.

"I will leave you alone now. I've got things to do," with that Jem ran towards the cafeteria door and left the two dark haired boys alone. He seemed to slow down at the popular table and looked at someone, but maybe Alec imagined that.

"I'm glad he's back, I really missed him," he told his taller friend and smiled. Magnus stared at him weirdly and seemed to think about something. Why is he not saying something, Alec thought, he's usually so talkative.

All of a sudden Magnus stood up. "I'll see you later, I guess," and he left Alec alone.

Did I do something wrong, he thought and looked after him. He sighed and laid his head on his arms, like he was trying to sleep.

_Why must I screw everything up?_

**Yeah, Alec, can't you see that Magnus is jealous? :) So, I just had to make Jem a slightly bigger character, he's just too adorable. What do you think of him? And I need your help. I wanted to try out a little thing, but I'm not sure if you all like that. Would you like to be Will/Jem a pair? I can't decide! Please tell me in your review(and I really hope you'll review). I'll leave you alone now, please leave a comment?**_  
_


	5. Chapter 5 That's wrong!

**Thanks for all the reviews, followers and favourites! I love all of you guys! I would've never thought this story would reach 20 reviews! Thanks to you I've made my decision about the Will/Jem thing. Special thanks to Books-Are-Life5 for being here with me since the beginning and well, being awesome! **

**In Chapter 5 a new problem appears and I hope you all like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own a thing, the characters belong to Cassandra Clare.**

**Chapter 5 "That's wrong!"**

After the parting of his and Magnus' ways Alec's day didn't get better. History with Mr. Valentine was a pain and the constant teasing from Jonathan drove him mad. Magnus was nowhere to be found and Alec still wondered what he did wrong. The only ray of sunshine was Jem.

"So, did I miss anything? I mean, I was gone for three years, something must have happened," Jem asked him after school while they fought their way through the mob of students.

"Well, not really. Jace is still a womanizer and Izzy a man eater," he told his friend. It was weird to say these things about his siblings, but it was true. Maybe I was adopted, Alec thought, I'm so different. But then again, he had the eyes of his mother.

Jem laughed, but he suddenly stopped and looked to his left. Will Herondale looked at them, or more specifically, Jem. What does he want, the raven haired boy asked himself.

"Ahm, I have to go, Alec. I see you tomorrow," the silver eyed beauty left him and walked away with Alec's so called doppelganger. Since when were they friends?

Alec didn't want to think about it any longer and made his way to the big doors of St. Nephilims. Isabelle and Jace were already seated in the car and waited for him to enter. Under other circumstances Jace would've driven, but the golden boy lost his driving license (no one talked about the strange incident).

The eldest Lightwood entered the car and was driving them home. The ride was boring and no one said a word, which was odd, because Jace or Isabelle always talked. Alec felt himself relax and he didn't even think about Jem or Magnus.

* * *

"Jace, can I ask you something?" Alec asked his adopted brother. The two were currently watching Doctor Who, the homework was finished and neither one of them wanted to do something stressful.

"Sure," Jace answered and ate chips. He laughed about something the Doctor said and looked at Alec. There it goes, the blue eyed teen told himself.

"Well, why is Magnus no longer allowed at _the table_?" He was growing nervous, because Jace just looked at him and didn't say anything for a longer time.

"…why are you asking that all of a sudden?" Jace asked him and raised an eyebrow. Alec played with the sleeves of his shirt and looked down.

"Magnus told me that and-"

"He _told_ you that? Why did you talk to him?" The younger boy seemed to grow angry and he looked disbelievingly at the taller teen. _Why is he angry?_

"Why shouldn't I talk to him? We were eating lunch and then he mentio-"

"You ate lunch with…him?! Alec, stay away from him," Jace cut his older brother off again and looked at him intensely. The latter looked at him wide eyed.

"Why?"

"Alec. The reason he was banned from the table is that he _swings both ways_. That's abnormal, you have to avoid him." _What the hell?!_ Alec was pissed, no, beyond pissed. _Magnus is no longer allowed at the table because he is bisexual? _

"Just because of that you banned him?! Jace! That's wrong!" Alec stood up and glared at his brother. Said person looked surprised and a little bit angry.

"That's not wrong! What he _is _is wrong! And why are you so angry?" Jace asked the darker Lightwood.

"It's none of your business who he likes. Magnus shouldn't be judged! He is a nice person and he did nothing wrong!" Alec has never felt this angry before. How could his brother say something like that about his friend? But it wasn't just about Magnus, it was also about himself. If Jace knew that he was gay, would he reject him like he rejected Magnus? But when Alec looked at Jace he knew he would. And that hurt.

"Why are you defending him?! He's a freak! He likes men, that's so disgusting!"

"The only one who is disgusting is _you_!" and with that Alec went to his room, he shut the door hard and his eyes were watering.

_How can he be such an asshole! Magnus is so nice and still he hates him because he's bi. How can he say that?!_

A tear ran down his cheek and he sat on his bed.

_He would never accept me the way I am. Dammit! If he hates someone who likes men and women, how would he react to someone who just likes men? Maybe I'm really disgusting…_

Alec closed his eyes and took a deep breath. His cheeks were wet and sticky.

_No, I'm not disgusting. Magnus is also not disgusting. Just Jace is…wrong. But maybe it's not really his fault. Society tells us that being different is wrong, that liking the same gender is a sin, but it's not. Shouldn't everyone be allowed to love who he likes?_

A laugh escaped him and he wiped his tears away.

_I'm turning into a philosopher. …I still have another problem though. Magnus seemed to avoid me after lunch. Why?_

Alec went through his day and especially his time in the cafeteria. They had talked and joked a little, then Jem came and Magnus seemed to- wait, Jem! Of course! Magnus was…jealous? Could it be that? No, that would be ridiculous, Alec thought, but Magnus seemed to be a little angry.

He would've never thought that Magnus would be the jealous type, but why should he be jealous? Jem was just a friend! Nothing more. Magnus knew Alec for a day, a day! And he already seemed to care a great deal about him.

A warm feeling encased him and he smiled slightly. He forgot how good it felt to have a friend and now that Jem was back everything seemed to be even better! But he had to take care of his problem named Magnus. He had to talk to him.

But he couldn't really talk to him over his mobile phone, that seemed inappropriate. Alec could wait until tomorrow and then all his problems would be solved, well, almost.

Jace was still a thorn in his side and Alec was scared, more like terrified of the idea to tell his brother that he was gay. It would be a disaster.

I can care about that later, he thought and closed his eyes. Tomorrow everything would be better.

**Jace's such an ass, isn't he? Sorry for making him that mean, but I needed the drama! Don't we all just want to hug Alec? And Sebastian and Jonathan are different characters, you know, Sebastain Verlac and Jonathan Morgenstern. Just wanted to remind you. Simon and Clary will appear later on, Tessa too! ...I totally forgot them. Shame on me.**

**Sorry for rambling. A review would be great! :)**


	6. Chapter 6 Wanting and Needing

**Inspiration decided to struck me and I really like how this chapter turned out. It's longer than the other ones! So, for the last chapter I didn't get so many reviews, it wasn't really good, was it? So that was a little bit of a downer, but I thank the ones who reviewed, you guys are awesome! It seems you all hate Jace now, I do too. \(^-^)/ The reviews make me so happy! **

**School starts in two days, that sucks. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing, just the plot and St. Nephilims. Cassandra Clare owns the rest...**

**Chapter 6 "Wanting and Needing"**

Alec woke to the shrill screaming of his sister to 'get his ass out of his bed and get ready for school'. Not a very pleasant waking, but nonetheless Alec was minutes later dressed and waiting in the floor for his siblings.

He sighed as he heard the fighting and he rubbed his temples. Today he really didn't have the nerve to deal with this. But he was surprised when the yelling suddenly stopped, well, Izzy was still shouting something as she passed her older brother, but Jace didn't say a word, he didn't even look at Alec.

That had never happened before. Dumbfounded Alec looked after his brother and bit his lower lip. This was not good, usually Jace always talked about which girl he wanted to shag or he was teasing Alec, but he didn't even look at him.

Slightly shaking his head he went after his siblings, he shouldn't worry so much, maybe Jace was just pissed because this one girl told him to get lost. Alec couldn't help smiling at the thought, he really liked this girl.

During the ride to school Isabelle wouldn't stop shutting up about this new boy, Meliorn, or something like that. Alec didn't really pay attention; he couldn't stop himself thinking of Magnus. The way he was behaving was somehow cute, the thought made Alec blush and he was glad no one sat in the passenger seat. Jem had made Magnus feel jealous; he would've never thought that someone like the colorful boy would react like that, when Alec's old friend had come back.

Today he would tell him that there was no reason for him to worry. But then again, why was he really jealous? Magnus was just his friend…wasn't he? Maybe he wanted to take things further, Alec didn't know if he wanted. Yes, he thought Magnus was cute, yes, he thought he was handsome, but…

But what? A part of Alec wanted to be more than a friend to him, wanted to be near him, to touch him, kiss him, feel those ha-wow, he should probably stop to think about that. Besides, there was that other part, which just wanted a friend. But this part was also the shy part, the one which always worried.

Alec was brought back to reality when he saw St. Nephilims appear in front of him. He parked the car and got out of it with a sigh, his siblings followed and they entered the large building. First lesson Biology, Alec thought and saw his sister and brother split up, the perfect opportunity to set everything right with Magnus.

People were streaming into the room where the lesson would take place in and chattering filled up the room. The black haired teen looked around the room and saw Magnus at the back sitting next to a blond girl. Camille, Alec remembered, she looks like a model. When his colorful friend saw him he quickly looked away and pretended to not notice him.

Alec decided to take a seat at the desk next to him, despite his behavior. The girl next to him seemed a little bit annoyed, but more curious to what was happening between the two boys. Alec looked at Magnus and brushed a hair strand out of his face.

"Good morning," he said and smiled. Magnus' presence made him feel more at ease and Alec could see that his jealous friend was eyeing him suspiciously.

"Morning," he mumbled, but a small smile spread across his face. Magnus still wouldn't look at him fully, but it was a step into the right direction.

"Why did you just leave after lunch?" Alec asked bluntly and saw Magnus doodling something on his desk. _I wonder what he's drawing._

Finally he looked up and Alec swore he saw regret in his green-yellow eyes. Magnus was obviously a little bit tense and he seemed to think very hard about his answer.

"I…I really don't know," came the brilliant answer and Alec escaped a light laugh. The taller boy had the decency to look ashamed and maybe even turned a little bit red, Alec couldn't tell.

"Well, you know, I think I know the answer and I promise you that I have no interest in Jem." He had always been straight-forward and he waited for Magnus' answer. The other teen seemed to sigh in relief and smiled brightly.

"Gosh, I'm so glad you aren't taken already. I'm so lucky," at that Alec fell back into his shy, innocent behavior and blushed. Had Magnus really said that? Alec felt downright embarrassed as Camille laughed and made a heart with her index-fingers and thumbs. What if someone would see them?

"I-ahm," he was saved from this awkward conversation as Mr. Garroway entered the room and told everyone to be silent. He had never been so thankful for a boring lesson.

* * *

Alec slammed his book shut as the lesson had ended. Biology next to Magnus had been quite…entertaining. The constant winks he had gotten had made him blush countless times. He stood up and saw Camille leaving Magnus' side to chat with a pretty brown haired girl.

He had English next, Alec always had liked this subject more than others, people called him crazy for that, but this year he had gotten the worst teacher ever, even worse than Valentine. Mr. Aldertree was known for his boring lessons and his…weird habits. Alec shuddered at the memory of the day before. Next lesson would be pure torture.

"So," Alec jumped at the voice behind him, that happened a lot these days, "what are you planning on doing at the weekend?" Magnus asked innocently, too innocently for Alec's liking.

"Why are you asking?" he answered with a question as he made his way out of the room, Magnus hot on his heels.

"Just wondering, okay, not really. I wanted to ask you if you'd want to _study_ with me." Alec turned around, confusion written on his face.

"But the year just started, why would you want to study?" He heard Magnus chuckle and clear his throat.

"You're too sweet for your own good. Alec, I want to _study_," he pronounced the last word extra hard and wiggled his eyebrows. But Alec still didn't get it and looked at him weirdly. Magnus sighed theatrically and put a hand on the smaller teen. At the feeling of the hand Alec tensed slightly and felt himself redden.

"Alec, _study_. You really don't get it, do you? That's unbelievingly cute," the tall teen said and grinned, he looked at his golden watch and sighed disappointed.

"It seems like next lesson starts soon, I'll text you." Alec looked after him as he walked away with the slight swinging of his hips.

Biting his lower lip he thought of what Magnus could've meant. How could not knowing what he said make him cute? Again he felt his cheeks warm up and a tip on his shoulder made him jump. An amused smile of Sebastian made him slightly angry, but his friend meant him no harm.

"Spacing out again? We have to hurry, English starts in a minute or so," the Verlac said and started to sprint, Alec soon followed him and they arrived at the room just seconds for the beginning of the lesson.

* * *

No sign of Magnus in the cafeteria, so Alec decided to sit with Jem and Sebastian. But Jem wasn't really listening, which was quite odd, as he was always looking at Will who sat at the special table. Why wouldn't they just sit together, when it was obvious that they were only paying attention to each other?

Oh, Alec forgot, only popular students are allowed at _the table_ and if a person from said table moves to one which belongs to the rag tag he would never be seen again and mocked by the stupid beautiful and handsome people. That would be Will's death, but it would be also his death if they would find out that…maybe he was gay too? He obviously liked Jem and vice-versa, Alec guessed he wasn't the only one with such problems…maybe they had more in common then looking like twins.

But also Alec was slightly distracted from Sebastian's constant wish-wash. Jace was giving him strange looks and Izzy just seemed confused. He sighed and wanted to bang his head on the table. He shouldn't have overreacted when Jace told him about Magnus. Now everything would be so _complicated_.

All of a sudden Sebastian looked a little bit freaked out and Alec saw that Camille sat at their table. Jem didn't seem to notice, Will was very distracting apparently. _What does she want?_

"Magnus has a dentist assignment, that's why he's not here, so don't worry," she said casually like it didn't really matter and Alec was stunned for a moment.

"Thanks for telling me," he mumbled a bit awkwardly and ran his fingers through his already messy hair. He didn't know why she had decided to sit with them; he just hoped Sebastian wouldn't try to hit on her.

"It seems like he really likes you, you know? He won't shut up about you, that's kind of cute," Camille pointed out and looked at him with a glint in her eyes. For the hundredth time this day Alec's cheeks reddened and he looked at his hands, not knowing what to say.

The blonde snapped her fingers to make him look at her.

"Alec, I don't know why Magnus has chosen to like you, I never understood him at some point, but I care about him. Please don't hurt him, that's all I have to say," and with that she stood up and walked away.

The stunned black-haired boy wanted to tell her that he didn't even know if he really liked Magnus like that, but she was already gone. _What a weird day._ Sebastian looked at him speechless, he opened his mouth a few times, but no words came out.

"Dude, what was all that about?" he managed to ask him. Jem seemed to finally notice what was going on and looked at them confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Why did Camille, the blond supermodel, speak with you? And what was that about Magnus?" Sebastian said, completely ignoring the silver eyed boy next to him.

"I…I really don't know for sure," Alec said and stood up, needing to sort out his thoughts alone.

It was good to know that Magnus really couldn't talk to him, he had been a bit disappointed, but did Camille really have to talk to him? She cared for Magnus, she had made that clear, but what had that been all about? It was not like they were dating! Magnus had said that he wanted to talk to him, so maybe Alec just had to wait.

* * *

At around 8 p.m. Alec's phone suddenly vibrated.

_Hey gorgeous, watcha doin'? _

_**Nothing, I'm extremely bored. My brother won't talk to me**_

Alec realized his mistake about telling Magnus about his problem with his brother, but it was already too late.

_Why? O.o_

**It's nothing, he's just pissed**

_At you?_

**Seems so, but could we please change the subject?**

_K. Cause I really need to ask you something_

**And that would be?**

Now Alec was really excited. What could Magnus want from him?

_Would you like to do something with me? At the weekend?_

Had Magnus just asked him to hang out with him? The thought made him a little bit nervous.

**What would you like to do?**

_I don't know, you don't really seem like the go-to-a-party type._

**No, not really**

_We could go to Taki's. What do you think?_

**You mean like…a date?**

He was really an idiot; Alec hoped Magnus wouldn't take it the wrong way.

_If you'd like. Sure. :)_

A date? Did he want to go on a date…with Magnus? It was his own fault though; he brought up the date thing. Alec didn't want to hurt Magnus and Camille wouldn't want it either.

**Friday would be okay.**

_Perfect! Can't wait ;)_

**I'll see you tomorrow**

The conversation ended and Alec shut his phone. He had a date. With Magnus. At Taki's. Oh God. He knew Magnus for three days and they already planned to have a date. Alec was still in the closet! What had he thought? He couldn't go, someone could see them, what if his siblings found out that he was gay, what if Jace found out?!

Alec took a deep breath, he shouldn't freak himself out. Everything would be fine; he worried too much, like always. He should just sleep over it.

**...why do I always end the chapters with Alec sleeping? Weird. Also, to all the guys who have favorited and are following the story, but haven't reviewed: I really appreciate it, but a review would be even better. Just wanted to remind you, but I still love you! **

**At first I wanted to make Camille a bitch, I really don't like her, but she kinda turned out like this...I don't know if I like it. Also, the girl she talked to after the Biology lesson? That was Tessa. Will sort of has the same problem as Alec, but it's kinda even worse, 'cause he's really popular. I feel for him.**

**Review? Would make me sooo happy!~**


	7. Chapter 7 Not a Secret

**Finally a new chapter! I was so busy and just didn't have the time, yes, I know, excuses, excuses...ANYWAY. I hope this chapter makes you as happy as it made me. Thanks for the reviews! I love you all! 3 **

**Disclaimer: I just own the plot and St. Nephilims...which makes me quite sad...**

**Chapter 7 "Not a Secret"**

_Ok Alec, calm down, everything is alright. Nothing happened. Oh God, what just happened?!_

Alec looked at his sister with wide eyes as she held his phone. Quickly he snatched it out of her hand and she stared unbelievingly at him. Moments ago everything had been alright. Alec had been having a peaceful sleep and all of a sudden his sister came bursting into the room. When he hadn't wanted to wake up Isabelle had had the brilliant idea to take his phone and look through it…which led to this situation.

_She didn't read anything, she can't have. Oh come on Alec, of course she read it! I'm so screwed…_

"Alexander Gideon Lightwood, why the hell have you got a date with _Magnus fucking Bane?!_" Isabelle shouted at him. Alec looked at the door alarmed and glared at his sister.

_Fuck my luck._

"Dammit Izzy, be silent! Shut the door!" he harshly whispered and still shocked she closed it. A sigh escaped Alec and he rubbed his eyes annoyed. Of course she just had to take his phone, didn't she?

"Izzy, I swear it's not what it looks like," at his pathetic answer she laughed lightly and sat next to her brother on his bed.

"You're the worst liar ever," the beautiful girl told him and looked at him with a serious expression. Alec avoided her gaze and rubbed the back of his head. The whole situation made him uncomfortable and he had no idea how he should handle it.

"Alec, answer my question. Why do you have a date with Magnus?" she had a certain glint in her eyes, but he couldn't put his finger on what it could mean. Should he tell her the truth or still deny it? But with a sister like Isabelle he really didn't have a choice.

"I-I don't know. Everything happened so fast and I'm sure you'll hate me now, because I like Magnus and he's male an-"

"Alec! Stop rambling, please," she cut him off and looked at him with warm eyes," I could never hate you, in fact, I knew you were gay."

Saying that Alec was surprised would be an underestimate. With his mouth open he looked at her incredulously and couldn't believe it. His sister knew? But even he didn't know that he was…gay.

"How did you know?" he whispered and stared at the floor.

"When you live with a person for your entire life you notice certain things. My first clue was that you never talked about girls, never. You usually avoided the topic. When Jace made a joke that involved homosexuals you always looked away and flinched. And I found a particular manga under your bed once," Izzy told him with a smirk and Alec was sure he blushed like crazy.

She had found the manga, oh god. This day couldn't get any worse than it already was. Damn, why had he even bought it in the first place? Max had begged Alec to go with him to that comic book store and it had been so _boring_ and then he found it and kind of got carried away…

"I-uh…well, this is awkward," Alec mumbled and his sister laughed.

"It's okay, Alec, everyone has his dirty little secrets. Even someone as weird as you are."

"…and you don't hate me?" he asked Isabelle afraid of her answer. She put a hand on his knee and looked him in the eyes.

"Alec. I'd _never_ hate you, no matter whom you like or what you like. Got that? I'll always love you," and Alec couldn't wish for a better sister at this moment. He hugged her and thanked her countless times. After a few minutes of embracing each other Isabelle brought up the date subject again.

"Now could you please answer my question?" she asked him impatiently. Alec bit his lower lip nervously and looked at his phone.

"Well, I met Magnus in Biology and he was really nice. We started talking and had lunch and things kind of got out of hand and in the next moment I have a date on Friday and I don't know _what to do!" _he told her in one breath and gasped for air.

"Wait, you know him for four days and already have a date? Damn your fast," she muttered and played with her long hair.

"I guess that means I should help you."

Alec stared at her and thought over it. If he said yes, he would go through hours of torture. He would've to explain every little thing what happened and she'd surely make him buy new clothes for his date. But if he would say no, Izzy would be pissed and probably wouldn't talk to him, like Jace already did, and maybe do something stupid. Well, he never had a chance.

"Yes," the hopeless boy admitted with a sigh and heard his sister squeal. She hugged him quickly and stood up.

"It's gonna be so awesome, Alec! You have to tell me what Magnus likes and we can buy you finally new clothes and try them on until we have the perfect outfit! I can't wait! Oh, by the way, now that I have a gay brother. Can I talk to you about boys then?"

Uncomfortable with Isabelle's question Alec looked up at her with a glare, but she looked at him with those cute puppy eyes and she was his little sister after all…

"Fine."

Another squeal followed and he knew the torture would begin all too soon.

* * *

School was boring as ever, especially since he didn't have Biology today and it was his only subject with Magnus. Jem was off with Will, which slightly bugged him. His best friend just came back after three years, wasn't he supposed to be with him? But Alec couldn't really blame him. Jem had always been there for him and this was not the time to be selfish.

He still had Sebastian, well, sometimes. At that moment he was busy hitting on a girl, who immediately turned him down. Sometimes he didn't understand girls. Sebastian was good-looking, but still they had no interest in him. He felt for his poor friend.

On the way to his next lesson he suddenly heard shouting coming from his right and he saw two guys fighting.

"Don't you ever dare to touch her again!" a dark haired boy yelled and punched the other guy.

"I didn't touch her! Maldita sea! Let me go!" the other one shouted. He was small and also had dark brown hair. Alec had seen these two before, but couldn't name them at the moment.

The girl at the taller boy's side seemed a bit lost and tried to stop the fight.

"Jordan! Let him go! He didn't do anything!" she yelled.

But her maybe boyfriend either didn't hear or just ignored her. Alec heard a teacher yelling and quickly passed the two fighting teens.

He still didn't know what to do about the date, sure, Izzy would help him now. It was still weird that his sister knew that he was gay, if only Jace could be so understanding.

A day without Magnus was so boring and lonely. It surprised Alec how close they grew in only a few days…and they were about to grow much closer. A chill went down Alec's spine, he didn't know if it was good or bad.

Suddenly another person was at his side, Magnus. He grinned from ear to ear and it showed his perfect white teeth. Unsurprisingly Alec blushed and looked at the ground.

"Missed me?" Magnus asked him and nudged him slightly. If it was possible the smaller boy's cheeks turned even a deeper shade of pink and Magnus laughed amused. It was the sweetest sound Alec had ever heard, even sweeter than a cat sneezing.

"So, about Friday," he began and the two of them slowed down, "should I pick you up?" The pale boy thought about it for a moment.

"No, Taki's isn't far from our ma-house, I'll just meet you there, if that's okay for you," he replied and waited for the other teen to answer. He got his reply from Magnus by his wonderful smile.

"Sure. I gotta go, don't want any trouble from the blond devil," he said and disappeared again.

Alec sighed as he walked into the classroom, his date (it was still strange to say it) would hopefully be good. Well, Magnus couldn't really do anything wrong, it was himself he was worried about. He always managed to fuck up things.

He hoped this time would be different.

**Soooo, how did you all like it? It wasn't that bad, was it? I have a goal for this chapter: 7 reviews. Let's see if you manage this. If you review, you get brownies...special brownies :3 **

**Please review!~**


	8. Chapter 8 The Date

**Finally it's finished! This chapter was a pain in the ass. Took me forever to finish it, but I guess it was worth it. Guys, you are amazing! This story reached over 40 reviews! Thank you! You all get special brownies and ILoveVampireDiaries gets extra special brownies for being the seventh reviewer. Hope you all like it!**

**Chapter 8 "The Date"**

It was time. Soon it would all begin and Alec was nervous as hell.

It was Friday night and Isabelle and he had come back home from shopping, it had been pure torture. Alec had lost count on how many things he had tried on. Izzy had not shown any mercy, she was a demon when it came to clothes and shopping. She was currently searching for the perfect outfit, so her brother just sat on the chair in his room and waited.

Just thinking about the date made him want to vomit, not in a bad way, he was just so _nervous_.

_What if I'm underdressed? What if I do something stupid and he'll think I'm an idiot? What if I spill my drink on him? What if-_

And so on and so on. He just couldn't stop thinking of all the bad things that could happen. Alec had gotten the impression that Magnus was an expert in clothing. The way he dressed was astonishing and Alec felt ugly beside him with his plain black sweaters and ripped jeans.

_Oh God, I sound like a teenage girl…_

Running his fingers through his midnight-black hair, Alec asked his sister if she was finished with searching for an outfit. Right on cue she appeared and handed him his clothes.

The first piece of clothing was a dark blue button-down shirt which apparently brought his eyes out. Then much too tight black pants for Alec's liking, but he was sure that he had no say in this.

"Get dressed," his sister commanded him and clapped her hands.

Alec gave her an annoyed look and walked into the bathroom to change. The trousers were a bit difficult to put on, but after he managed to do so, he presented himself to Isabelle.

Her eyes widened as she looked at him.

"Alec, I didn't know you could look so good!" she said and the tall teen rolled his eyes at her. His sister approached him and took his outfit entirely in.

"I approve. Now let's start with your hair."

"No, you won't do anything, I like how it is," Alec replied and backed away from her. Why would she want to do something with it? Unconsciously he tried to flatten his hair, but failed miserably. The beautiful girl seemed to think about something.

"Well, I guess some like the bed-hair look; it doesn't look _so _bad on you. But maybe we could pluck your eyebrows…?"

"No!" For Alec this conversation was over. Izzy sighed as she knew she couldn't convince her brother, but she was grateful that he even went shopping with her.

"I guess we're finished then," she told the older boy and made her way out of the room. Before she disappeared Isabelle told him something.

"I swear, Alec. If he doesn't find you hot, then there must be something wrong with him."

Alec blushed as he lost sight of his sister. He was ready for his date…wasn't he? Goddammit, why was he so nervous? Ok, he already knew the answer to that stupid question.

First of all, Magnus was hot, really hot. The confused teen still couldn't believe that someone that good looking would go out with him. He definitely was the ugliest out of the Lightwood children…

Second, he would certainly screw something up. It was just the way he was, Alec couldn't change himself. He once had tried…it hadn't ended well. He would do something stupid and everything would be ruined, but maybe that wouldn't happen?

Third…why did there always have to be a third reason? Two were already enough for him.

Alec looked at the watch and stood up quickly.

_Dammit! I have to be at Taki's in half an hour!_

Grabbing his jacket while running down the stairs he quickly said goodbye to Izzy who was grinning like an idiot. He opened the door, slammed it and stopped.

_Where the heck is the car?!_

His first thought was, that someone had maybe stolen it, but then he noticed the small note below his feet.

**Sorry for taking the car, but I can't let the cute little redhead wait.**

**~Jace :)**

_I'm gonna kill him._

Alec had no choice left, he had to run. He scrunched the note and started to jog down the block.

He was glad, that he sometimes went running and had to think of the commercial for H&M with David Beckham. The song matched his situation.

Alec hoped he wouldn't be soaked with sweat when he arrived at Taki's. Man, he screwed the date up before it had even started. Pathetic.

He passed people who looked at him weirdly and pretended he didn't notice them. So embarrassing. Slowly his throat started to burn and he had to stop for a short time to catch his breath. At this speed he would never arrive in time. He closed his eyes and tried to calm his heavily beating heart down.

"What a coincidence," a person next to him said and surprised Alec opened his blue eyes.

_Perfect, just perfect._

Jonathan was smirking and stood arrogantly before him. Why was he even here?

"What are you doing here?" Alec asked annoyed and looked at the watch on his mobile phone. He had 15 minutes till the date started.

"Just going for a walk. Late for something?" the platinum haired teen replied.

"Maybe, if you don't mind, I'd like to go now," he turned away to start running again, but Jonathan grabbed him by his wrist and held him back.

"But I mind," Jonathan said with a smile on his face and pulled Alec a little closer. Said person started to panic a little and struggled under his firm grip. Finally he managed to free himself and ran away.

_What was that?!_

* * *

Alec pushed the door to Taki's open and looked at the clock on the wall. He was just five minutes too late. Looking around he found Magnus at the middle of the big room, sitting at the table while playing with his fingernails. As he noticed Alec his whole face lit up and the smaller of the two had to catch his breath.

Magnus looked like a god, ok, more like a glitter god, but still…wow. He wore a dark green v-neck shirt, which seemed to glint, and it really brought out his breathtaking green-yellow eyes. His ocher pants were so tight that it made Alec wonder, how he even got them on. But they…complimented his ass.

He didn't really wear so much make-up. The eyeliner made his eyes pop out and the dark green eyeshadow completed his outfit. Magnus' hair was down and without any colors, but Alec could see that it glittered.

"Can we stop staring at each other now? I'm flattered and I could stare at you forever, but wouldn't you like to sit down?" Magnus said with an amused smile which showed his perfect white teeth.

Needless to say Alec blushed and quickly pulled the chair out and sat in front of his date.

"Darling, you look amazing!" the cat eyed teen exclaimed and chuckled as Alec's cheeks changed their color again.

"Ah, thank you," Alec replied awkwardly at being complimented, he just wasn't used to it. Jace or Isabelle were always told they were good looking, he was always left behind.

"So, should we order then?" Magnus asked him as he saw the waitress walk towards them.

"What can I bring you?" she asked and flashed them a smile.

"I'd like a mimosa and the steak," the sparkling teen ordered. _What a strange combination._

"Oh-ah, for me a glass of water and spaghetti." The waitress left and Magnus chuckled.

"Water?"

"Why not? I like water…" Alec murmured and looked down.

"Why did you agree to this?" Magnus asked suddenly.

"What do you mean?" he replied.

"The date. I thought you weren't one for going out so quickly."

"Ahm, I like you and I thought that you were, uh, well…," Alec stammered.

At that Magnus had to smile again and traced lines on Alec's hand. The touch made the younger of the two shudder and flush.

"You looked a little bit out of breath when you arrived, is there a special reason for that, beside my fabulous appearance?"

"My stupid brother took the car and I had to run, sorry," Alec told him and felt guilty.

"Don't be sorry, you can't do anything about your brother's stupidity. Didn't he know you had a date?" Magnus asked.

"Not really," Alec admitted, "my sister knows though." His maybe-soon-boyfriend raised an eyebrow at that.

"Your sister?"

"Isabelle."

"Oh, how could I forget her? The resemblance is stunning," Magnus said and seemed really a little bit sorry for not remembering her.

"She was always nice, even defended me a little when they kicked me out of their little popular club."

"Yeah." Alec felt really uncomfortable at the subject at hand. He somehow was ashamed of his brother. _How could he have done something like that? Magnus didn't deserve that._

He was brought back to reality as the waitress returned with their drinks and food. It smelled delicious and Alec's mouth watered. They stopped talking to eat and it was even better than it smelled. Soon they were both full and were laughing again.

All of a sudden Magnus brought his hand to Alec's face and with his finger he wiped spaghetti sauce of the corners of the currently stunned teen's mouth and seductively licked it.

_Oh God._

Alec was hypnotized and uncounciously licked his upper lip. Magnus seemed to take this as a good sign. He slowly moved forward until their faces were only inches away. They listened to each other's breath and the smaller boy looked at Magnus' full lips.

_Is he…going to kiss me? What should I do? Oh my G-_

He was cut off in his thoughts as their lips crashed together. At first it was a little bit awkward, like they didn't really know what to do, but after a short moment Alec nearly melted. Their lips seemed to fit perfectly, a pleasant shudder went down the unsure teen and they pulled apart.

Magnus' eyes had darkened and even he looked a little bit stunned.

_Did we just…kiss?_

A small smile graced Alec's face and he kissed him again. It just felt too good. Magnus slowly started to kiss back and grinned into the kiss.

Alec had never felt this happy in his life before, this was just perfect and nothing could ever destroy this moment.

But all his hopes were shattered as he looked out of the restaurants window.

**I guess you all hate me now :) I just won't give Alec a break, will I? Soooo, how did you like the date? I'm kind of proud of this chapter. Goal for this chapter: 10 reviews. I know that this is a little too much to ask for, but it was the date chapter. Review? You'll get double chocolate cookies :3**


	9. Chapter 9 His Reason

**I am so sorry for the long delay! But I was in London and when I came home I slept for days (and read Clockwork Princess between sleeping, got it in London).**

**To make it up to you I wrote this whole thing in one day, even though I have a test tomorrow... Your reviews made me so happy! Thank you X3**

**Lots of talking in this chapter! Some of you guessed right to who the person outside might be, but it was really obvious...so...**

**I'll just stop talking now, enjoy and review (if you like...but I really hope you will).**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. (Oh my God, did you see the new trailer?)**

**Chapter 9 "His Reason"**

Why did this have to happen to him? Why always him? It was like he attracted bad things and pain. Just when he was finally happy, the world came crashing down onto him again and left him breathless with pain and shock. His happy moments were forgotten and he just saw _his_ face.

Behind the windows was his brother, looking at him with…Alec didn't even know how to describe Jace's look. Pure terror? …regret?

"Alec?" Magnus asked silently, like he was afraid of something. It took Alec a moment to register what his date had said.

"Are you alright?"

"O-of course, I'll be back in a moment," he answered and stood up, slightly shaking. He looked back at Magnus, who looked confused and concerned, before he went out of Taki's.

Cold air hit his face and he shivered. A few meters right to him was Jace, looking at him with an unreadable expression. There was a small girl behind him, her fiery red hair fluttered in the wind and her green eyes were set on him and back to Jace. He told her something which the tall boy couldn't hear and she went round the corner, leaving them alone.

They stood there for a few moments; neither of the two knew what to say. Alec shifted uncomfortably, the cold wind making him feel numb and he didn't want to look at his adopted brother, afraid of what he would say.

"What…was that?" Jace asked him with a frown present on his handsome face.

_What should I say? Say it was nothing? But Jace isn't stupid…_

"What do you think it was?" Alec responded with a bit of sarcasm which surprised him. He was slightly angered that Jace interrupted his date. Everything had gone so well and then this. Just his luck.

His brother looked surprised for a moment, but maybe Alec had imagined that. Jace had a too calm expression which irritated the young adult. Jace was never calm.

"You kissed him, didn't you?"

"You say it like it would be bad to kiss him."

"Who says I don't?" Jace said with a serious tone in his voice. Alec flinched as he got his answer and looked his brother straight in the eye. The usual light golden swirls were darkened and stared at him like he was a disease. The eldest Lightwood had to look away; it hurt too much to know your brother hated you, for what you were, for what you loved.

"Yes, I kissed him."

Alec thought he heard Jace chuckle lowly without a hint of amusement in his voice, he didn't know why.

"Jonathan was right, all the time," he said and Alec's eyes widened in surprise.

"What?" he whispered.

"Jonathan always used to tell me you were…_different_. I didn't believe him, didn't _want_ to believe him. I shrugged you weird behavior off, thought it was just the way you were. When I wanted to talk to you about girls you always spaced out, I thought you were just too innocent. I don't know why I thought that," he said blankly, like he wasn't really here.

"But it seems I was wrong. Jonathan called me today, said you had a date. I was happy for you at first but…" Jace stopped his talking and looked at the ground. Alec didn't dare to say anything.

"He told me you would probably be with…a guy. Jonathan said he watched you sitting with _Magnus_ more often. Maybe you would be with him and here you are. You know, I don't believe in coincidences. This is something I call fate."

Alec sucked in a breath as Jace moved closer to him, their noses nearly touching. His golden brother had a dark look on his face, his eyes darker than ever.

"I give you one last chance, Alec. Either you stay with Magnus and you'll see what will happen or we'll forget all of this and everything will turn out the _right _way."

Jace looked away all of a sudden, a moment of silence passed between them.

_What should I do? Why is he doing something like that?! I thought…he was better than that…or am I just wrong? And what does Jonatha-_

"Alec, I…I just want to protect you," Jace told him.

"How should this _protect_ me, Jace? You want me to make a decision which I can't make. Jace, I-"

"They…they will make your life a living hell. Look what they've done to Magnus! I couldn't stop it from happening! Your only chance to get away from them is to _become_ a part of them!"

Alec didn't understand a word. At first he thought his brother hated him and anyone who was like him, he made fun of Magnus and said he was a…a fag, then he didn't talk to him. Now all of a sudden he wanted to protect him? What the hell?! What did he mean 'I couldn't stop them'? Stop them from hurting Magnus?

"What do you mean with 'becoming a part of them'?" Alec asked, scared of this whole situation, scared of how his brother was behaving.

"If you're friends with them, they won't do anything, but…Magnus thought he could stop all this. He went against them and they cut him down. Yes, I was with them, but-"

"But what?! You could've jus-"

"No, Alec, I couldn't," he cut him off," they would've done the same to me and I was…afraid of that. They are my only friends… I'm not the popular Jace you know; I'm just someone who is too scared to break free. I've no friends beside them."

"What about this girl from before?"

A slight smile graced Jace's lips and he continued talking.

"Maybe she's my way out of this nonsense. Alec, I won't do anything, regardless of what your decision is. But if you stay with Magnus…I'll not be able to do anything."

"What about Isabelle?" Alec asked. He was seriously worried about her, what might happen to her if…

"She tries to do the same that Magnus did. She tries to stop them, but Jonathan… Iz plans with Will to stop Jonathan gaining power of the school. I don't know how all this started, how he became popular, but he does it with fear, and that is what I am. Afraid."

Alec bit his lower lip and tried to understand.

_Izzy tries to be a heroine, but maybe Jonathan will hurt her, like he always said… I have…I have to stop this. What if he'll do something to her if I don't stop meeting Magnus?! I-_

"I don't know what to do," Alec whispered to no-one in particular, but Jace thought he asked him.

"I don't know either. I'm afraid of what he'll do. He set his eyes on Isabelle, that's why I'm with him, to protect her. If I don't do like he says, he'll hurt her."

"Jace! This is fucked up! Why don't just all go against him and he-"

"Because there are still some who are on his side, Alec! I don't even know who is, but this _is_ the dangerous thing! You'll never know who listens."

The dark haired Lightwood rubbed his eyes in frustration and sighed. This was more complicated than he had expected. His sister didn't even know the danger she was in. And it was his responsibility to keep her save, even if it meant to not be happy.

"I'll stop."

"What?" Jace asked him confused.

"I'll stop meeting Magnus, for Izzy's sake, and for yours," he answered bravely, or was it just him being a fool?

The golden boy seemed to have a weight put off his shoulders, but another one put on.

"I thought you like Magnus; I want you to be happy."

"I am the older brother; I have to take care of you, not the other way around."

Surprisingly Jace embraced him and whispered into his ear.

"Can you ever forgive me for saying those cruel things against Magnus and you?"

Alec broke the contact between them and smiled.

"Of course. You're my brother, I'll always forgive you."

"Thanks," he said and looked at Alec funnily.

"Doesn't Magnus wait for you?"

Alec's eyes widened instantly and guilt washed over him.

"Shit! I have to explain it all to him. What will he say?"

He ran into Taki's without saying goodbye to Jace, but all he saw was an empty chair and a few traces of glitter at the table.

Magnus had left.

**Dun dun duuuun! Sry ^^. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, don't ask me why. You probably know by now that I love drama. **

**Jonathan is really bad, isn't he? I love him 3 **

**I'm thinking of turning this into M, but I'll probably stick with T. Why is there no such thing as T-M?! WHY?!**

**Reviews make me happy and when I'm happy I bake cookies...so cookies for all who review?**


	10. Chapter 10 Sulking and Gossiping

**...I don't know where to begin. I'm _terribly_ sorry for updating _this_ late. Life just got really hectic (the usual) and then this chapter was just a pain to write. And even worse, it's short...and filler. :( I had absolutely no inspiration, but I finally managed finish it. Hopefully the next chapter will be easier to write.**

**Doctor Who seems to consume most of my free time, so I just had to put it in here XD Hope you don't mind.**

**Chapter 10 "Sulking and Gossiping"**

"Why are you already here?" Isabelle asked as Alec stepped through the door connected to the living room and the hallway. Clumsily he sat down on the couch and put his head into his hands. His sister looked at him with worry in her eyes and approached him.

"Alec? Are you alright?"

"Yes, everything's brilliant," he didn't open his eyes as he answered, his voice thick with sarcasm.

Izzy looked at him funnily and Alec bit his bottom lip nervously.

"Sorry, I just- I don't know…"

"I guess the date wasn't so good." The question sounded more like a statement and Isabelle sighed, already knowing the answer.

Alec knew he couldn't tell her about his conversation with Jace, she would just protest and tell Magnus and Alec couldn't have that. So lying was his best option, even though he was terrible at it.

"At first it was nice and we had fun, but then- I guess we're just too different, you know what I mean?"

"What about 'opposites attract'?" she asked with hope in her dark eyes.

"Never liked that saying," he mumbled. She seemed very sad for him and suddenly Alec grew a little bit annoyed. He didn't want her pity, didn't deserve it, because he was the one that made this decision. He left Magnus and had to avoid him at all cost. Otherwise Jonathan would do terrible things to Izzy…or to him.

_Or even worse, to Magnus._

Alec inwardly shuddered at the thought and knew he had made the right decision…hadn't he?

"Alec? Is there something you're not telling me?"

_Oh, just that I have to pretend I'm not gay and join Jonathan's evil group of maniacs, beside that, everything's just fantastic, splendid. Blimey, I have to stop watching Doctor Who…_

"Izzy, can I just go upstairs and sulk, alone?"

The dark haired beauty eyed him suspiciously, instantly knowing something wasn't alright. Only Jace talked like that.

"I guess you ca-"

Just as she was about to finish her sentence, Jace threw open the door and looked at them, clearly surprised to find them in here.

"Why are you here?" he asked his brother and raised an eyebrow.

Alec gaped at him and wanted to tell him why he'd ask that, but Jace gave him a look and he understood. Obviously he wanted to play it like he didn't know about Alec's disaster date.

"His date didn't turn out right," Isabelle answered for him and made herself a coffee.

"Well, how did it go with Clary?" Alec asked his brother, trying to avoid an awkward conversation. A dreamy look crossed Jace's face and he looked like he was about to drool.

"She's amazing," he responded, "She even drew a picture of me."

They both heard Isabelle snorting and she returned with a cup of the hot liquid in her hands.

"I hope you look like you really do," she said with a small smile.

"Like a god? Or an angel?"

"Like crap."

Alec chuckled as he saw Jace pout.

He stood up and felt his siblings' gazes on him as he made his way to his sacred room. Alec quietly shut the door and collapsed onto his bed, moaning slightly as his skin came in contact with the soft cushions.

He just wanted to forget everything that had happened today. He groaned as he thought about seeing Magnus at school on Monday again. Alec hoped that he would ignore him, because he left him, without an explanation maybe that would be the best.

Turning around he stared at the white ceiling which had a slight crack in it. When had his life become so complicated?

There was a knock on his door and Jace stepped into his room.

"What? I knocked!" he exclaimed as he heard Alec groan in disapprove.

"What's the purpose of a knock when you just open the door the next second? I didn't even answer."

Jace grinned slightly and made his way to sit beside his brother.

"So…you're not mad at me?"

Puzzled Alec looked at him. With a shake of his head he told him, "No, I already told you that. Don't you listen?"

"Well, sometimes…," the model-worthy teen replied. Alec rolled his eyes at him, but the corners of his lips turned slightly upwards.

Jace studied him and a frown was present on his face.

"What will you do on Monday? I mean, about Jonathan."

"No idea, but I guess I'll have to do something to make him…appreciate me more?" Alec said, running his hands through his dark hair, careful with his choice of words.

In return he got a groan, which he assumed was an agreement. He so wasn't looking forward to the beginning of the week. His life had turned into something like a teen movie.

"Do you plan on telling Iz about this?" Jace asked his brother.

"Maybe, but not yet, _I_ still don't understand most of it. Hm, but I guess I'll have to tell her sooner or later… Jace, didn't you mention something about her and Will planning something?" he changed the subject skillfully.

"Yeah. They plan to…well, rob Jonathan his power. But I'm not quite sure how. Will let it slip one time when I talked to him, he quickly shut up, so I couldn't get more information out of him. Don't know why he wants to. Jonathan's not doing him any harm."

"You don't know?" Alec raised his eyebrows.

"What should I know?" Jace was clearly confused and demanded an answer.

_Should I tell him? It's not really my business, but maybe we could help them…_

"I think Will has a crush on Jem and vice-versa," he told him, blushing a little while saying it.

Jace looked completely dumbfounded and Alec was sure his eyes would pop out.

"What?! But…! That can't-. I mean-. _Really?!_"

"Yep. How could you not notice? They are constantly together. And here I thought I was oblivious of most things…"

"Will really doesn't seem to _swing the other way_. I thought he had a crush on Tessa."

"No, she has a crush on _him_ and maybe also Jem, I'm not sure."

"…"

"Oh God, are we really gossiping? I thought that was a girl thing."

"You're more of a girl than I am, you like boys, so I'm excus-_Hey!_" Jace shouted as Alec hit him with a pillow.

"I'm _not_ a girl! EW! How could you say that?!" the attacker replied offended.

"I didn't say you _were_ a girl, I just said you're more of a girl than my flawless self is," he grinned when he was hit another time.

"Flawless self my ass…" Alec mumbled, smiling ever so slightly. He laughed and coughed when Jace shoved him in the ribs with his elbow. A comfortable silence followed and the two of them let themselves be consumed in a load of fluffy pillows.

"So…Tessa has the hots for gay boys?"

**I was in a mood for a light ending and more Jace :) Gotta love him! ...Weird, considering I hated him three chapters ago. I hope I didn't disappoint you all...again. Review if you like. **


End file.
